


Costa Del Chichi

by RosyPalms



Series: Harem Fantasy VII [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Beach Sex, Bikinis, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Facials, Multi, Ocean Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Our heroes arrive in Costa del Sol and decide to take a day off.





	Costa Del Chichi

After surviving an encounter with a Jenova creature, Cloud and his party got off the boat in Costa del Sol. Sandy beaches as far as the eye could see, brilliant sunshine and lots of naked skin made it one of the most popular goals for vacationers from around the world. Getting some R&R sounded tempting. Furthermore, our heroes had just fought a strange nightmare creature. It was put to a vote and the decision was made to stay for a day to recover from their ordeals thus far.

Tifa and Aerith excused themselves and disappeared for a while. Barret and Red, both of whom had voted against the stay, went into the inn and remained there for the rest of the day. Barret because he was angry about the time loss, and Red because the dry heat was torture to his nose; he preferred to stay in the cool shade. That left Cloud all by himself for some time. He changed into swimming trunks and dove into the waves.

The sea refreshed him. After spending some time in the rocking embrace of the waves, Cloud felt like weights had been lifted off of his shoulders. He had really needed a break. He was stepping back onto the beach when whistling caught his attention. Two figures walked arm in arm along the beach.  
One was a buxom brunette with long, toned legs. She wore a one-piece swimsuit that showed off lots of cleavage and was cut to make her legs look even longer. Her hips swayed and her breasts jiggled seductively with every step.  
The other one, also a brunette, was more slender than her companion, but her body was still more luscious than average. She wore a small, red bikini, that left little to the imagination. Every one of her steps was accompanied by a sexy jiggle of her boobs and butt.  
Everyone was staring at Aerith and Tifa for one reason or another. Some of the onlookers watched them with lustful, and others with jealous expressions. Plenty of men got elbowed in the ribs by their girlfriends for ogling the two.  
Cloud’s girls seemed unfazed by the attention, however. They walked straight towards him.  
“Hey there”, Aerith greeted him once they stood right before him.  
“Hey. You sure took your time, you two”, Cloud said.  
“We had to go buy our swimsuits and some supplies”, Tifa said and showed of a basket she was carrying.  
“Tifa also had to get waxed to rock that racy number”, Aerith said, pointing out her swimsuit.  
The brawler blushed a little.  
“Well, it was worth it, right?”, she asked Cloud.  
He looked her over and agreed wholeheartedly, much to Tifa’s delight. He also made sure to compliment Aerith’s getup, putting a smile on her face.  
“Well, handsome, let’s see if we can find a nice quiet spot to relax around here”, Tifa said and linked arms with Cloud  
Aerith followed suit.  
“I don’t think there are a lot of people beyond the rocks over there”, she said.  
Thus, Cloud was led to a less frequented part of the beach, and as he walked with a beauty on each arm, he felt a thousand icy pricks in his back; innumerable eyes glaring at him in jealousy.

Once they’d reached a comfortable spot, they unpacked their supplies. The girls had brought towels and shades for everybody, beverages, snacks and sunscreen. While Cloud unfurled towels, the girls tied up their hair in buns.  
It was all in preparation for the application of sunscreen. The girls were eager to start with him. Cloud just stood there while Tifa took care of his front and Aerith rubbed it into his back. The way their hands rubbed him felt almost like a massage. He simply closed his eyes and relaxed. Some inappropriate touching caused a certain kind of tension, but that was nothing he couldn’t handle.  
Cloud then teamed up with Tifa to do the same for Aerith and vice versa. Once everyone had had to endure some petting from the remaining two, they all stretched out, donned their shades, and let the sun work its magic.

After some sunbathing, Tifa and Cloud decided to cool off for a bit. Their play carried them from the surf into deeper water. Tifa climbed on Cloud’s shoulders and waved to Aerith, who waved back. Cloud then decided to just fall over backwards and Tifa was dragged down with him, screaming. Upset about the dastardly betrayal, she started grappling Cloud to push his head underwater. They struggled for a bit, but they calmed down quickly when Cloud’s face had ended up pressed into Tifa’s chest. She released him, but he just grabbed her by the booty and pressed his face in harder.  
“Cloud! Come on, we’re out in the open here”, she whispered, looking around nervously.  
“Just keep quiet and no one will notice”, he responded and pulled her into even deeper water.  
Once the water was up to their necks, Cloud lifted Tifa up. She held onto him while he fumbled with his trunks underwater. Then she felt him move her swimsuit aside and something hot push against her vagina. She relaxed her grip and let gravity do the work.  
They fucked like that, standing in the deep water, holding each other. The conflicting sensations of the cool water and Cloud’s hot cock reminded her off their tryst on the boat. The more he banged her, the louder she moaned, and the more likely it became that someone might hear them. It drove her crazy. Cloud could tell by the way she squeezed his dick. He merely shoved his face in her cleavage and pumped away, not caring if someone saw them.  
Soon enough, the climax came. Cloud’s hot spunk filed Tifa up and she let loose a shrill scream that could be heard far and wide. Luckily, Cloud pulled Tifa underwater with him to evade the eyes of the other beach-goers.  
“You could’ve warned me”, Tifa coughed after they resurfaced.  
“Don’t pretend as if you didn’t enjoy every second of it”, Cloud said with a smirk.  
Tifa averted her eyes bashfully.  
“I suppose I did”, she said, smiling sheepishly.

They waded back to the beach. Aerith had gotten up and awaited them.  
“Is it my turn now?”  
“Your turn for what?”, Tifa asked innocently.  
For an answer, Aerith quickly stripped.  
“Are you going to keep playing dumb?”, she asked them.  
“Well, what would you have me do?”, Cloud asked and dropped his trunks.  
“You’ll find out soon enough, big boy. But first I’ll need you to strip, Tifa”

Soon after, Tifa, now nude, lay on her back. Cloud was poised to put his cock between her tits while Aerith covered her big boobs with lube. Tifa and Cloud weren’t even surprised that Aerith had brought some. The flower girl knelt just above Tifa’s face. Once Tifa’s breasts were prepped, Aerith gave the go ahead and Cloud started thrusting. Aerith held Tifa’s breasts, controlling how tight things got for Cloud. Simultaneously, she lowered her hips just enough so Tifa could eat her out.  
“Feeling good, Cloud?”, Aerith asked.  
“Uh-hu”, was all he could say. The softness of Tifa’s tits and the varying tightness of her cleavage felt amazing. Aerith chuckled, happy to see her spikey-haired stud already lost in pleasure. She started rubbing Tifa’s boobs harder to make it even more intense for him.  
“Me too. You’re really good at this, Tifa”.  
Buried under her two lovers, and with Aerith in charge of the tit-fuck, Tifa was able to focus on eating pussy exclusively. Her tongue alternated between slipping in-between Aerith’s soft lips and licking every nook and cranny, and teasing her cute little clit. Whenever her tongue wasn’t doing it, her fingers picked up the slack. However, Tifa still had one unoccupied hand, which she used to tease Aerith tender butt hole. She started by prodding it with her thumb, but soon two of her fingers were digging into it.  
“Oh, mmh, yeah, Tifa. Oooh! Such a good girl”, Aerith moaned.  
She rewarded Tifa by pinching her nipples. That, combined with Cloud’s dick rubbing between her boobs, got her really excited, though all the other two heard where muffled moans from between Aerith’s legs.  
Meanwhile, Cloud felt like he should do something for Aerith, too. He leaned forward and started playing with her boobs, massaging them and giving her nipples the occasional suck.  
“Aah, you two! Keep it up”, she moaned happily.  
The three of them kept going like this. Aerith was just about ready to burst when she felt Cloud’s breathing become more labored. When she came, Tifa felt how her body quaked and kept teasing her, of course. She tickled the cutest whining noises out of Aerith. As she came, she pressed Tifa’s boobs firmly together, making Cloud reach his climax quicker. Just as Aerith had come down from her high, Cloud was about to lose it. He quickly got up, and jerked himself off until he shot a huge load on Aerith’s face. She greeted the thick spunk with an open mouth and a happy squeal. Cloud’s cum covered her face and tongue , and was so plentiful that lots of it dripped down onto Aerith’s tits.  
Just as Aerith was about to clean up, Tifa heaved her off of herself and climbed on top of her.  
“No fair, I want some, too”, she complained and started licking Cloud’s semen off of Aerith’s breasts. It quickly devolved into a sticky make out session between the two. Seeing those curvaceous babes like that, their bodies pressing into each other and glistening with sweat, amongst other things, kept Cloud hard. He sneaked up from behind, grabbed Tifa’s butt and pressed his cock between her cheeks.  
“Hehe, feeling left out, Cloud?”, Tifa asked as her boyfriend rubbed himself against her.  
He didn’t feel left out for very long thopugh. He slammed his cock into her soaked pussy, making her moan into Aerith’s mouth. The girls disengaged, Tifa moaning freely, and Aerith just looking at her lewd face.  
“Yeah, Cloud, she loves it. Keep ban- aaah!”, Aerith squealed when Cloud suddenly switched to fucking her pussy instead.  
“Aww, it was just getting good, Cloud. I want some more. Ah!”, Tifa yelped, when Cloud spanked her.  
“No complaining, you’re both going to get your fill”, he said, diving deep into Aerith’s cunt before pulling out and fucking Tifa some more.  
Cloud kept alternating between the girls like this, getting them to the edge just to pull out and deny them their sweet release. By the time he was ready to cum, both of them were begging him to let them have it. He started with Aerith. His fat dick slipped easily inside her drenched snatch. He pounded her pussy until he felt her clamp down on him. Then he yanked it out and played with her clit while he shoved his cock into Tifa. It didn’t take her long to cum, and soon both girls were writhing in orgasmic bliss, laying on top of each other and sharing sloppy kisses. Then Cloud’s turn came. He couldn’t decide which of the girls to fill up, so he picked neither. He shot long, sticky ropes of cum across their pussies. Some landed on Tifa’s ass and Aerith’s abdomen, but by the end of it their pussies were thoroughly drenched in his semen. Naturally, the girls proceeded to sixty-nine each other to clean up the mess.

Afterwards they rinsed off in the ocean and reclined on their towels.  
“Think anyone saw us?”, Tifa asked while putting her swimsuit back on.  
“Who cares”, Aerith answered, sunbathing in the nude. “More importantly, anyone else feeling hungry?”  
“I’m famished”, Cloud answered.  
They had lunch and spent the rest of the day much the same: bathing, fucking, eating, repeat.


End file.
